Canon in D
by xXLoveThatAccentXx
Summary: Maka and Soul participate in a triple-date to a fancy restaurant just to have some fun! Humor and fun ensues, and near the end of the night, Soul pops an unexpected question. (SoMa)


**Wrote this a while back and considered uploading it, and thought, hey, why the heck not! Tell me, does this look okay to you?**

* * *

"So... where are we going?" Maka's question repeated itself for the third time; first during lunch, then while getting ready in her little black dress, and now in the back of Kid's Range Rover.

Soul rolled his eyes, folding his arms stubbornly. "Like I said, a triple date."

"That doesn't answer my question, dummy!" Maka shoved him playfully. Everyone could see she was alright with being surprised, but it didn't stop her from weaseling it out of her boyfriend (or trying to) anyway. Soul was still holding out, though; he hadn't told her a word of the surprise evening.

"It doesn't matter where we're going," Black Star snorted. "As long as it's got enough food for a big star like me!" Black Star looked smug; the boys were the only ones that knew their destination. He folded his arms behind his head and crossed his legs, pronouncing further the loose and wrinkled tie around his neck. Tsubaki next to him frowned and tightened it.

Behind the wheel, Kid grinned into the rearview mirror. "Stop complaining Maka. We're almost there."

"Giraffes!" Patty agreed. Liz, who was still brushing her younger sister's hair, nodded absentmindedly. Everyone was in formal dress, which gave Maka a little of an idea of where they were going, but she couldn't pick a place out. Was it a party or something? Maka would have to wait and see.

The drive was around fifteen minutes, with some small talk from everyone but Soul. He only spoke when spoken to, and his answers were short. Maka wondered what was on his mind.

When Kid finally pulled into a crowded lot, Maka scurried to be the first one out of the car. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki followed close behind, and the girls gasped in sync. The building they beheld was a huge, castle-like restaurant; one of those _really_ fancy ones with a grand hall the size of the Grand Canyon and the rich-people food that cost a gazillion dollars each spoonful. Tsubaki squealed and hugged herself and Patty began to laugh hysterically. Liz's jaw dropped. Maka whipped her head to the boys. "How are we _here_?! How can we _afford_ this?!"

"They let me in cuz I'm the mighty Black Star," Black Star scoffed, giving Maka a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Soul rolled his eyes and gestured to Kid.

"Kid paid for our reservation here." Soul explained while Kid looked at the ground modestly. "We get until midnight."

"Dad told me I could use the money if it included girls," Kid muttered, his face flushing a little at the attention.

Liz and Patty suddenly turned around and threw themselves onto Lord Death's son, crushing him in a two-way hug. Kid yelped in surprise, going stiff automatically. He patted their shoulders awkwardly. He was trying (and somewhat failing) to keep his manly demeanor.

"Thank you _so_ much, Kid!" Liz laughed excitedly. "This is the best triple date surprise _ever_!"

(*)

"-everyone told me that I shouldn't go because it was too 'dangerous', but ha! They had no need to fear! I defeated that Kishin with one slash of my enchanted sword! I, the mighty Black Star, saved the day!"

Picking at her chicken salad, Tsubaki gave him a tight lipped smile. "Yep," She told him tiredly. "That's what happened."

Black Star's listeners-some poor couples who didn't know what they were getting themselves into-weren't exactly listening anymore, but at the conclusion of Black Star's great speech, they turned their heads and nodded politely, congratulating him as if they didn't know what else to say.

On Black Star's other side sat Kid, tilting his glass of sparkling water from side to side, watching in boredom as the bubbly liquid sloshed in a whirlpool. Liz elbowed him as she downed her own glass. "Don't do that-all the carbonation will fade away," She advised.

"You're not telling that to Patty," Kid pointed out.

Liz frowned at Patty on her left, who was carelessly blowing bubbles (or trying to) in her own glass with a straw. Liz shook her head. "The less fizz for her, the better."

Patty snorted suddenly and began to fan her face. " _It buuuurns_!" She wailed, sparkling water leaking down her face from her nose.

"Yuck!" Liz cried, pinching a napkin with two manicured nails and holding it out to her sister. "That's what happens when you blow bubbles in soda, Patty!"

Meanwhile, about twenty feet away, Soul and Maka chatted with some wealthy folk in the ballroom.

"Evans, Evans..." A rich man murmured, gazing thoughtfully into space. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Soul stiffened. "It's a common name."

Maka felt the tension radiate from Soul much like his own soul did. It didn't seem like a good sign, so she quickly changed the subject. "Have you ever been sky-diving, Mr. Donavan? I hear it's quite exhilarating."

"Ah, no, not at this age." Mr. Donavan chuckled, patting his slicked back salt and pepper hair. "But back when I was your age I could be found cliff-jumping. Ah, the rush!"

Soul and Maka laughed politely and talked a little more with him before they pulled away to enjoy the rest of the party. It wasn't long before they wandered onto the second balcony, where everyone their age was hanging out. Maka squeezed through a few couples before she suddenly bumped into something shiny and black. She covered her mouth in pleasant surprise.

"Maka-wait up!" Soul slid through the crowd to stand next to her. He blinked at the grand instrument, swallowing. "Ah. You found a piano."

No one was playing the piano at the moment, and the fall board was shut down over the keyboard as if no one intended to. The bench was tucked in, but the lid of the piano was lifted high; probably for decoration. It was big and black and it gleamed in the soft golden light of the balcony; it looked much like the piano Soul had played in the music room of the DWMA the first time they met. It looked like the piano in the Black Room.

Maka turned to Soul with big, pleading eyes. "Soul..." She asked slowly, hoping her Bambi face was taking effect. "Will you play a song for me? _Please_?"

"That's the restaurant's piano," Soul began uncomfortably, but it seemed the ten other couples hanging around also caught what Maka had just said. Heads swiveled in curiosity. Blinking eyes rested on the Weapon and Meister. One of them even called out, "Sure, man! Play a song!"

Soul looked down at the ground for a long time, everyone on the balcony watching him to see what he'd say. Maka readied herself for another Bambi face. To her surprise though, after a long, low sigh, Soul looked up again. "...Okay."

Maka was taken aback. " _Really_?" The last time Soul had played for her (not including that one life and death situation concerning soul resonance and an evil Kishin) had been when they first met. Ever since then he refused to even look at a piano, much less play one in front of a hundred people. Even in the DWMA's music room they'd been all alone.

Soul pulled out the piano bench and sat down. Maka settled down next to him, grinning madly as he raised the curved fall board to reveal the ivory keys underneath. An audience gathered around the piano; apparently no one had played this thing for a while and they were curious to hear the piano's long forgotten voice.

Soul raised his hands, hesitating for a moment, then his fingers fell to the keyboard, and three notes rang out in sync. They fell a little further down the ivories, slowly, a tune piecing itself together a little bit at a time. He pressed the pedals to the floor, letting it carry the sound. It didn't take long at all for a harmony to catch on quicker and quicker; his hands were dancing here and there, gently giving the song a bloom of life with taps of cheerful high notes and tranquil low notes.

Maka listened, amazed, at the genre of song. It was an elegant melody, something that would remind you of a warm spring day, birds and chipmunks and everything. Frankly, it surprised her. The only song she'd heard him play was the dark and melancholy piece that he'd written himself. Soul playing something lighthearted was a strange but pleasant surprise for Maka Albarn.

The song carried around the hall, bouncing, heard to everyone. His expression was calm as he played, passionately sweeping his fingers over the keyboard as if he were writing out a story without the words. For a long while people just stood, listening in awe to the sweet sounds.

Soul then let his movements slow, bringing the song to an elaborate close, the last notes like the satisfying last drops of water in a glass goblet.

Everyone was silent even after Soul brought his hands away from the piano, the melody lingering in the air. Maka turned to look into the audience, seeing her own placid expression on the sea of faces behind her. Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and even o Star were among the bystanders, beaming at them. _Points for a flawless performance, Soul._ Maka thought with a smile. _And_ _I'm not the only one who thinks that._

"That was..." Soul's voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. "That was Canon in D. The George Winston one. One of the first songs I learned." It was as if he'd felt a wave of nostalgia because he was still and quiet for a few more moments. Everyone watched to see what he'd do.

"I guess this is as good a time as any," He continued slowly, this time to Maka, his hand falling to his pocket. "Because that song is pretty appropriate for it..."

"For... what?" Maka prompted. He was acting pretty weird. She pinned that on the song and listened close for what he'd say next.

He pulled something out of his pocket, not meeting her eyes, and his hands were shaking as he reached for Maka's own hand. He opened her fingers, pressed something cool into her palm, and closed her fingers tightly over it. The object was a roughly edged circle as far as Maka could tell by touch. Her eyes widened as possible solutions came to mind, the idea kindled further as Soul got off the bench and knelt on the ground next to her.

Maka swallowed and opened her hand.

The circlet was silver and black, and it was studded with four little jewels. It was thick and elaborate with abstract shapes, carved right into the side of the band. Frankly, it was gorgeous, and Maka looked up, speechless.

"Maka Albarn..." Came Soul's voice. It was the only thing she could hear. Everything else just faded away until the only thing she could focus on was his face.

"...Will you marry me?"


End file.
